Shadow Manipulation
This is a major ability utilized by the entire Nara Clan, but has furthered improved under Yami's own skills and is considered extraordinary when he applies it himself. Yami has improved this basic principle to such an extent that even Nara Clan members cease to recognize it themselves, despite it simply being an improvement of what most of them use. By many others who battle Yami without any knowledge of his heritage or abilities, they find themselves incapable of truly identifying the technique he is using and believe him to be using some sort of sorcery as opposed to the Nara Clan's hiden abilities, making him even harder to combat even more than what it is. This ability, just as the name suggest, blesses the wielder with the capability to manipulate shadows. Naturally, most only manipulate their own shadows. Yami, through extensive training however, learns how to utilize shadows in the immediate area around him along with his own to aid him in combat or everyday life. Beneath this major technique are two specific principles that he applies to further increase the potent and scope of this profound abilities, animation and shape. Shadows naturally possess a certain shape which is determined by the shape of its source, such as a person, tree, rock and several other examples. On normal occasions, these shadows are incapable of changing shape unless their source changes shapes, which is normally impossible for others to do as well. Shadows and their sources are normally trapped in the same shape for all eternity, forever forced to mirror one another. However, Yami and the Nara Clan are an exception to this rule and their hiden ability allows them to change the shape of their shadow without changing the shape of themselves. Using their specialized earth-nature chakra, they can control their shadow. Yami, however, has taken this own principle a step further and instead uses this shadow to shape his shadow or the shadows in the immediate area into things that are convenient for him at the moment, whether it be during battle or simply everyday life. His mastery over this principle blesses him with feats that many simply dream of, going from creating sharp constructs composed of his shadow such as blades, knives, or even shaping animals made of shadows or creating an entire fog made of shadow to blanket an entire village in darkness, any construct can be generated essentially. Another portion of this principle is size, as by shaping a shadow Yami can choose whether or not he wants to change the size of the respected construct. He can shape his own shadow to being eight feet tall if he wishes, or increase the size of the shadowy fog to cover more area of a respective village or he can decrease the size of a shadow construct to the mere size of a fruit fly. Born and praised as a natural user of his hiden techniques, Yami is hailed as the most powerful nara clan member ever to roam the shinobi world. He has trained his entire life and dedicated all of his time solely on developing his superb prowess with his hiden techniques and mastering these techniques completely. His mastery of is hiden have opened unique and several windows of abilities outside of ninjutsu, making Yami an extremely resourceful man. In fact, Yami have used his hiden abilities to enable him mastery in puppet techniques and genjutsu. Because he has trained his entire life only on his hiden technique, Yami’s other shinobi skills are severely lacking and are beneath even the genin level. Nevertheless, he has developed his hiden technique in such a way that he counteracts these weakness and uses his shadow to use the most basic of techniques, one being the Shadow Clone Technique which name fits the his shadow-like abilities.